Plumes acérées
by Naahis
Summary: Narcissa Black vient d'apprendre qu'elle devait se marier à Lucius Malefoy, cet aristocrate arrogant, orgueilleux et n'appréciant pas du tout sa beauté à sa juste valeur. Alors elle prend sa plume et lui adresse une lettre des plus vindicatives ...


Cher Malefoy (notez ici, Monsieur, que le cher employé est très fortement sarcastique),

En tant que votre future épouse, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que je ne vous aime pas du tout. Votre compagnie ne m'est en aucun cas agréable.  
Si vos compliments ennuyés de notre dernière rencontre étaient de vaines tentatives de me séduire, sachez que vous m'apparaissez encore plus ridicule. Qui considère " des cheveux d'un blond aussi pâle que les miens" comme une flatterie acceptable, de toute façon ?  
De plus, je vous ferais savoir que ma chevelure est blonde platine, et non pas blond pastel, comme la vôtre (d'ailleurs d'une longueur suspecte pour un homme).

Si vous parlez un peu le français, comme tout homme distingué (cela dit, j'ai des doutes quant à ce qualificatif s'appliquant à vous ...), vous saurez que "Malefoy" signifie peu digne de confiance. J'estime que votre nom de famille, Monsieur, vous définit tout à fait. Vous m'inspirez aussi peu de confiance qu'un Détraqueur en mal d'âmes en peine, et encore, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas le Détraqueur.  
Quand nous serons mariés, j'exige une chambre à part. Je ne souffrirai aucun autre arrangement. Le Manoir Malefoy est bien assez grand pour ses accommodations.

Veuillez agréer, Malefoy, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus dégoûtés,

Narcissa Black

Chère Narcissa,

Votre plume, je dois dire, est d'une qualité assez pathétique. Vous me décevez, chère et tendre. Vos sarcastiques remarques étaient, hélas, d'un manque de subtilité affligeant. J'aurais aimé que ma future femme soit dotée d'une plume et d'un esprit affutés, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence ...

Vous parliez de mon nom. Permettez-moi de vous rendre la pareille.  
Narcissa, vous portez sans conteste ce prénom à merveille. L'original, vous apprendrez-je, votre manque de culture devant être abyssal, s'est noyé dans un lac en y admirant son reflet, et je ne doute pas que, faute de miroir, vous reproduisiez ses actions.  
Il y a un lac, d'ailleurs, dans les jardins du Manoir. Nous irons nous y promener, à l'occasion. Je vous confisquerai votre miroir, en revanche, sait-on jamais, la chance pourrait me sourire ...

Saviez-vous que Lucius vient du latin, lumière ?  
On n'aurait pu plus mal nous assortir, Black.  
Le jour et la nuit, belle métaphore. Vous m'inspirez, Narcissa, une certaine poésie dans mes mots. Si horrifié d'être bientôt votre époux, les mots me viennent naturellement pour exprimer mon désarroi. En revanche, je vous l'accorde, j'ai bien du mal à les trouvez pour vous complimenter ... Mais je vous laisse réfléchir sur la raison du vide incommensurable de mon esprit quand je dois vous flatter sur vos soi-disant merveilleuses qualités.

Veuillez agréer, Narcissa, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués (ma connaissance de la langue française est sans doute bien meilleure que la vôtre),

Lucius Malefoy

Cher Lucius,

Vous m'avez convaincu, avec vos écrits supposément lyriques et parnassiens, de la vacuité de votre esprit. Si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver des compliments à me destiner, et à apprécier la spiritualité de mes bons mots, sans doute est-ce à cause de votre bêtise.

Oui, Lucius, je suis vaniteuse, mais tout du moins ai-je des raisons de l'être. Ma beauté est reconnue par toute la noblesse Sang-Purs. Mon intelligence est vantée par chacun des professeurs de Poudlard.

Votre orgueil et votre ego surdimensionnés me semble en revanche infondés. Je serais curieuse de découvrir à quelles illusions vous vous accrochez pour continuer à parader de cette façon, fier comme un paon.

Veuillez croire, Lucius, en ma complète supériorité dans la maîtrise du français,

Narcissa Black

Chère Miss Black,

Me feriez-vous l'honneur de votre exquise présence ce mardi, au Manoir Malefoy, sur les coups de onze heures ? Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de notre mariage imminent, et nous connaître un peu mieux.

Le jardin d'hiver, en ce mois d'octobre, est époustouflant, mais il me semblera sans doute bien pâle en comparaison de votre beauté.

Veuillez croire, Miss Black, en mon admiration la plus profonde,

Lucius Malefoy

Lucius,

Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ?

Mon père a trouvé notre correspondance et il s'est chargé de « rectifier cet immense manquement de politesse, indigne d'un Malefoy ».  
Lucius

Bien fait. Votre père sait parler aux femmes. Je viendrais, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse des efforts.  
Narcissa

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. En revanche, pas question que nous visitions le jardin d'hiver, je suis allergique aux perce-neiges.  
Lucius

Je vous hais. Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé par hibou un énorme bouquet de perce-neige ? Mon nez ressemble à celui d'un Moldu ivrogne, à présent.  
Lucius

PS : J'espère que vous apprécierez la tête d'elfe empaillé que j'ai jointe, les Blacks adorent, apparemment.


End file.
